dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goku Black vs Dark Pit
Goku Black vs Dark Pit is ZackAttackX's one hundred and twenty-third DBX. Description Dragon Ball vs Kid Icarus! They are the dark doppelgangers of the peppy protagonists, but can an angel overcome a Saiyan? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Random plains. Goku Black aimed his Kamehameha at the descending Reset Bomb and fired, blowing the bomb to smithereens, leaving a very displeased Viridi. "No! Stubborn vermin!" she yelled angrily. "Dark Pit, get in there and deal with this pest." she instructed. With a nod, Dark Pit descended in front of Goku Black, armed with his staff, and the Saiyan simply scoffed. "This is who they send? A mere mortal?" Dark Pit rolled his eyes. "You sure can talk a big game..." he began, before twirling his staff and pointing it at his adversary. "...but can you back it up?" HERE WE GO! Both combatants took to the air, with Dark Pit opening up more on the offense, firing energy blasts from his staff towards his foe. Black raised his arms in front of him to block the shots, allowing them to dissipate into nothingness. As he lowered his arms though, he was quickly caught in the chest by an Electroshock Arm, blowing him away. Dark Pit pursued, still firing away. Black spun to recover and countered the incoming blasts with Ki Blasts of his own. "You're not gonna win with cheap shots alone, you know." he snidely remarked, summoning a Black Power Ball to his hand. He tossed it at Dark Pit, who instinctively flew to the side to avoid it, allowing it to smash into a nearby mountain. Goku Black quickly intercepted Dark Pit's movements, striking him with a knee to the torso, which he then followed up with a flurry of kicks to the dark angel. He then teleported behind Pittoo and grabbed onto his wings. He proceeded to swing Dark Pit around multiple times before tossing him towards the ground. Dark Pit crashed hard, but got his bearings in time to counter Black's followup stomp by rolling away. Dark Pit then split his Silver Bow in two and slashed Goku Black several times in the chest with his blades. Goku Black then teleported above Dark Pit and charged up a Black Kamehameha. As the beam was launched Dark Pit's way, the dark angel pulled up a Guardian Orbitar to reflect the beam and send it back towards its sender. Black did not anticipate this and took the damage full on. Dark Pit took to the air once more, equipping an EZ Cannon and firing at his opponent. Goku Black attempted to fly away from the blasts, but they began to home in on him, so he decided to pull up an energy shield to destroy the blasts. But this left him exposed to a powerful kick to the back, curtosey of Dark Pit. The angel then swatted Black across the skyline, firing more shots from his cannon. Goku Black swiftly dodged the incoming rounds, flying upwards. He then tossed another Black Power Ball at Dark Pit, who shot the attack down with a round from his cannon. The Saiyan then made a beeline for his foe, lunging at him with a Fierce God Kick. The dark angel switched to his Electroshock Arm and rushed to meet his adversary halfway. Both attacks collided, causing a large explosion that sent both fighters soaring backwards. Both recovered at the same time, and Dark Pit then began firing several shots from his Electroshock Arm, which Black countered with Ki Blasts, then the two copies fired a charge shot and a Black Power Ball respectively, which also collided halfway, creating a dust cloud. Dark Pit immediately flew into it, expecting to find his foe inside, but Goku Black had gotten familiar with this strategy. He flew above the dust cloud and charged up a Black Kamehameha. "Predictable." he sneered, blasting Dark Pit with the attack. The dark angel screamed in pain as he was engulfed by the attack, but fortunately he was able to pull up a Guardian Orbitar to hold off some of the damage. The attack dispersed, and Dark Pit was somehow still breathing, much to Black's displeasure. "Why don't you JUST DIE ALREADY?" he yelled, bashing Dark Pit in the chin with a somersault kick, launching him into the air. Black then struck Dark Pit in the gut with a thunderous knee, sending him scattering across the skyline. As he pursued, Dark Pit drew his staff and fired a blast into the enraged Saiyan's face. With his opponent briefly distracted, Dark Pit charged up a shot from his staff and fired it through Black's stomach. The Saiyan grunted as the beam impaled him and he began to drop to the ground. But before he landed, he teleported above Dark Pit and stomped him to the ground with a heel kick. Dark Pit slammed into the terrain at full speed and Goku Black clutched his wound. "I... have had... enough... of you..." Black panted, descending in front of Dark Pit, who was lying in a crumpled heap on the floor. He grabbed the angel by his tunic and lifted him up. "Time to put you down for good." he snarled, striking Pittoo with a headbutt and a left hook before Dark Pit sprung into life again, bashing Black in the chin with a headbutt of his own. "Not today." the angel snapped, breaking his bow into two and stabbing Black through the arm with one blade. Black cried out in pain and staggered back. Pittoo did not hesitate and punted Black in the gut, forcing him to hunch over, then planting the second blade into the back of the Saiyan's neck. Goku Black stood motionless for a moment before his eyes rolled back and he collapsed lifeless to the floor. Dark Pit retrieved his blades and reformed his bow. He tried to take to the air, but the effects of the battle were weighing heavily on him. "Hang in there, Pittoo. I'll get you out." Viridi said, beaming Dark Pit away and summoning another Reset Bomb in the area. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Claw vs. Fist DBX Fights Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights